Loves Competition
by rupert-grint-iz-sxc
Summary: there is a new girl at Hogwarts. a new girl who captures all the guys attention...but she only likes 1...or 2...which man will turn out the best.. and who will she fall for?


**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: do not own any of the Harry potter characters you know. One O/C that belongs to ME, and rah rah you know how it goes….**

**Chapter 1> Welcome to my Life**

There was a girl sitting by the window, in the suburbs of London…Deep in thought.

She was no ordinary girl. Exceptionally beautiful with long slim and evenly tanned legs.

Gorgeous brown layered hair. And I smile that anyone would die for.

Deep in thought she was swept away. Until an owl bashed straight into her bedroom window causing her to shriek.

"Good God!" she screamed.

She fed and nursed this owl, and took the letter from its leg. She shrieked in delight as she read the contents.

She had just been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for her seventh year, but not only that, she was also the head girl!

The gorgeous grin spread across her face. She replied.

Thankyou so much Dumbledore.

I will repay you with all my honour being the head girl. I however, will be a bit late. I am so exited.

Thankyou again.

Love Tracy.

Dumbledore smiled reading the reply.

Tracy was someone no one could not love and was perfect for this year's head girl.

Meanwhile on the hogwarts express, Harry, Ron and Hermione were excitedly talking about each other's summer holidays. Happy to be returning to their beloved Hogwarts. Hermione was rather peeved off about not receiving the head girl badge but know it would be too much work.

"Harry" Said hermione.

"Yes" he replied.

"I've been wondering, do you know who the head boy and girl are?"

"Not sure, surprised its not you thought" he said, sounding rather surprised.

Hermione ignored this comment, deep in thought but thought nothing of it as Ron started choking and spitting masticated bertie botts beans everywhere.

The train came to a stop at the Hogwarts station.

People were piling out ad heading towards the great hall.

"I'm starving" Complained Ron.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she giggled.

Ron grumbled, no one cared about his stomach.

Once everyone was seating in the great hall Dumbledore spoke.

"Hello and welcome dear students." He paused; "now I'm sure everyone is eager to find out who our head boy and girl are," Ron groaned looking as though he was more forward to stuffing his face.

"The head boy," Dumbledore went on, "is not here at the moment but will arrive early tomorrow morning, and he is, Draco Malfoy" there were load cheers from the slytherin table and words of protest and groan from all the other three.

"However," the great hall went quiet once gain. "The head girl will be here very soon. She is a new student to our school, arriving just this year, I'm very sorry to those who were expecting the head girl position. Here is, Tracy Darling."

People snickered at the last name but fell completely silent as she entered the hall.

All eyes were on Tracy.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Tracy but just call me Trac coz Tracy is like sooooo daggy! I'm a Griffindor and…-"

"Yeah! WOOOOOO" the Griffindor table exploded.

"I'm guessin' that's Griffindor" she said, "I'm sooo hoping I have an awesome year! Please treat me nicely," she begged with her big brown eyes.

And she left for the Griffindor table, trying to find a seat and found one between Hermione and Harry.

"Hey, I'm starving!"

No sooner had Tracy said this, food appeared all around the tables.

Ron didn't seem interested in the food anymore, he was completely dumbfounded.

Tracy giggled to the expression on his face.

"Just ignore him," said Hermione. "He's probably never seen anyone like you."

Ron blushed as he started to stuff his face.

"Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger"

"Nice to meet you Hermione,"

"I'm Ronald Weasley," Ron tried to sound superior as he puffed out his chest.

"Thankyou," she giggled.

"Who are you?" her eyes fell on Harry.

"Sorry, oh I'm Harry Potter,"

"Awesome!" she said, "well I'm Tracy Darling and I hope you don't mind but I'm not gonna gawk at tcha like an idiot"

"Thanks," Harry admired.

There was laughter everywhere and the great hall was filled with joy one again.

"Right everyone, time to get off to a good nights rest before school tomorrow" boomed Dumbledore.

Tracy said bye to her new friends and headed towards the head boy and girl's dorm for a good rest.

Draco arrived at Hogwarts late at night and quite tired, he walked into the common room and was going to go straight to bed, he heard the head girl was new, and couldn't wait to tease her, as usual. Draco didn't know that he was in for a surprise.

**A/N: I will be typing out some more soon!**


End file.
